


More Questions Than Answers

by cathcer1984



Series: Sheriff finds Out [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Kidnapping, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale, Pack, Past Peter Hale/OFC, Peter had a wife before the fire, Stiles & Lydia make up, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: The Pack try to find Peter.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sheriff finds Out [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 303





	More Questions Than Answers

**Author's Note:**

> The angst continues but I promise there will be a happy end at some point... I just haven't written it yet.

Stiles gets the text in English before lunch. He sees Kira looking at her phone too. It's from Peter.

_ **Unnatural magic at the Nemeton. No sounds. Smells like sawdust. Nemeton no longer a stump. Come immediately.** _

Feeling sock Stiles catches Kira's eye, she looks.determined. "Excuse me, sir. I don't feel well, can I go to the nurse?" Kira asks faintly putting her hand up.

"What is it?"

"Cramps." Kira hunches over and puts her arms around her stomach. She even heaves. "Sick."

"Go go." The teacher dismisses her. Kira stands and falls into Stiles. "Stilinski, help her would you?"

"Absolutely." Stiles shoulders both their bags and puts and arm around Kira helping her out the classroom. The hobble towards the school entrance, breaking into a run when their out the building. Scott, Lydia and Malia are already at Stiles' jeep.

Stiles eyes Lydia. "You sure want to come? It is _Peter_ that asked."

"Stiles," Scott says, chiding. "Now isn't the time. Derek just rang, he got to the Nemeton. Peter isn't there. Derek left as soon as the sounds disappeared."

"If she doesn't trust me Scott, I can't trust her to have my back and what the hell do you mean Peter wasn't there?"

"We'll go to the loft," Scott answers. "Derek will have information for all of us and we can make a plan. You two can sort it out there, understood?"

"Fine." Stiles opens his door. "Get in or I'm going without you."

They pile into the Jeep, Scott on his bike and Stiles drives to Derek's as fast as he can. God help him if any of his dad's deputies pull him over. They don't. And he hurtles himself up the stairs.

Derek is waiting with a map of the Preserve spread on the table.

"Tell me everything." Stiles demands as soon as he's at the door.

"I'm only saying this once, Stiles. We can wait for the rest of the Pack."

Stiles grinds his teeth together and storms to the table, he looks at the map and taps his foot, his fingers are drumming on the table and he starts to chew at his lower lip. When a warm hand settles over his Stiles looks up into Scott's kind eyes. "We'll find him, Stiles. I promise."

With a nod, Stiles sees the Pack has gathered around the table. Kira is next to Derek, Scott between Derek and Stiles. Malia on the other side of the table, Lydia at the end.

"Tell us what you know Derek." Scott says firmly.

"I got the text, I went straight to the Nemeton." Derek swallowed, his voice hoarse. "It's wrong. It feels unnatural, the only thing you can scent is sawdust. None of the flowers, or rotting leaves, animals nothing. not even Peter's scent. Not within five feet of the Nemeton, when the sound disappeared and I ran."

  
"Peter said the Nemeton wasn't a stump anymore." Kira said watching Derek intently.

"It's a tree." Derek frowns so hard his eyebrows join together. "It's a tree again but it's got no leaves, it's like it grew overnight."

Stiles bites his lip too hard, licking away the blood. "That's not possible."

"It shouldn't be, no." Derek agrees.

"What was he doing at the Nemeton?" Lydia asks, her voice strong but her face holding a hint of disdain.

Feeling his control snap, Stiles rounds on her. "What are you doing here? Why do you care?"

Her hands curl into fists. "Stiles. How can you ask me that?" Her eyes fill with tears. "After everything we've been through together."

"You _hate_ Peter. You won't even respect that it's my decision. You want to control my life, you want to control me!" Stiles yells stepping closer, he shrugs off Scott's arm but can't fight Derek's grip on his shoulder. "You were my friend, Lydia! You couldn't even answer Peter when he asked if you respected me. You fucking walked out. You weren't even angry."

Stiles is breathing hard, Lydia is staring at him with eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "There are no Pack bonds to you. You just want all the information you can get before you fuck off an-" Stiles is cut off by Lydia's palm connecting with his cheek. It stings.

"Lydia!" Kira gasps, shocked. Scott moves around to stand between Lydia and Stiles. Malia stays where she is watching from the other side of the table and Derek still has an iron grip on Stiles' shoulder.

He smirks. "I didn't even get to the best bit." Stiles spits blood on the floor at her feet, pleased when it splatters a bit onto Lydia's shoes. "You wanna tell 'em?"

Lydia tilts her chin up, a tear spilling over. "I did what was right."

  
"Right for who?" Stiles snarls.

Scott holds his arms up, one towards Stiles the other to Lydia. "What is it Stiles? Lydia?" Scott lets out a sigh with Stiles just raises his eyebrows and Lydia pushes her tongue under her upper lip. "We need to get the air cleared so we can work together to get Peter back. Spit it out, one of you. Now!"

  
"She went to my dad." Stiles stared at her. "Tried to make a report about statutory rape against Peter."

"It's true," Lydia hisses.

"Prove it." Stiles smirks. "Prove that he's fucked me. Supernatural noses aside, there is no proof, we told the pack because we trusted you. All of you." Stiles glares around at them all. "Most of them were fine, uncomfortable but not cruel. Get out." He ignores the cries of his name. "I don't want your help, get the fuck out or I'll throw you out." Stiles' hands get hot with his Spark.

Lydia turns on her heels and hurries for the door. "He's wrong," she says, voice hoarse. "Peter. He's wrong. I do respect you, and if you question that then maybe you're being manipulated just as much as I think you are." The door slides shut behind her with a loud bang.

Stiles' chest heaves and he tries to shrug off Derek's hand. "Let me go Derek. Don't think I don't know about your little conversation with my dad too."

"He came to me Stiles." Derek answered, slowly releasing his grip but keeping his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Now, try to focus. You're emotional and that's understandable but we need to find Peter."

Shoulders slumping Stiles nods. Scott comes forward and wraps him in a hug, Kira pats his arm where it's wrapped around Scott's waist and Malia moves to lean her head against Stiles' shoulder by Derek's hand.

They slowly break apart from the impromptu Pack hug.

Kira bites her lip and tucks her hair behind her ear. "What was Peter doing at the Nemeton?"

"Patrolling." Stiles says. He traces a finger along the route Peter takes. "He goes around the boundary of Hale Land. Starts here, on the edge of town, works his way along here around the Nemeton. That's the central point. Then he usually goes this way," Stiles follows out Peter's usual path.

Derek clears his throat. He looks a little pale and his voice is quiet when he asks "how do you know this?"

Shrugging Stiles fiddles with the edge of the map. "Peter took me along once."

"Once?" Malia asks sharply. "He took you once."

"Yes."

"One time?" Malia repeats and when Stiles nods again her eyes bug out her head. "And you remembered it?"

  
"Well, yeah. Is that important?"

Malia looks uncomfortable and Derek clears his throat. "It's the Hale boundary, as Peter must've told you. What he left out is that it is magically protected so only Hales can remember it."

There's a pause and Scott reaches out to hold Stiles' wrist. "What else, Derek?"

Looking between them Stiles is confused. Derek shifts slightly on his feet. "If Peter hasn't said. If he's not told you, Stiles, there's a reason."

Stiles clenches his jaw. "Tell me. If it's going to help us find him then I need to know. I can deal with repercussions with Peter i- if I have to."

Malia and Kira have huddled together near Scott and they all face Derek who looks at the floor. "Peter had a wife, before the fire."

  
"I know," Stiles says quietly. "She- Anita- was pregnant."

Derek nods. "She couldn't follow the trail. Aunt Anita wasn't a Hale." He meets Stiles' eyes, "she wasn't a Hale's mate."

Stiles feels hot. "Mate?"

"It's not like on the internet or whatever you've been reading. It's rare, only werewolves with the full shift have the opportunity to find a mate." Derek makes a face. "It's difficult to explain. We find someone we're attracted to, someone we have the potential to fall in love with or already have. It's someone the wolf and the human accept. Peter's always been very in-tune with his wolf. It doesn't stop us from having other relationships but after we find them other people become dull, I suppose. That's how my mom described it"

They're all silent while that sinks in.

Then Derek says, "it seems as though Peter has accepted you as his mate. You, as a human, are not bound by the same tendencies or feelings. It doesn't have to mean anything to you."

"The hell is doesn't." Stiles spits. It is a lot for him to process. Peter's mate, why hadn't Peter told him? It must have been a conscious decision to accept but without letting Stiles know. "How does this help us find him?"

Derek shrugs. "I'm not sure."

"I don't think it's safe for us to go to the Nemeton." Scott says. "Not until we know more. And we will know more." He says to Stiles. "We need reinforcements."

"I'll go and talk to mom," Kira says. "She might know something useful."

"I'll let my dad know," Stiles says and he fishes his phone out his pocket. His hands shaking but he manages to send a text. There's no way Stiles could hear his dad's voice and not breakdown.

Derek has pulled his phone out his pocket, "I'll ask Braeden if she's heard of anything like this," he says with a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Hang on," Malia says. She's been staring at the map. Her finger jabs at a rocky area inside the Hale boundary about twenty feet East of the Nemeton. "This is where I used to- this is where my- I- the- " she growls. "_I_ lived. As a coyote. I used to hunt around here. I know this area."

"Good," Scott says. "That's good. We can use that to ou-" he breaks off because the loft door opens.

Lydia is standing there, hair pulled into a pile on top of her head, face devoid of make up. "I brought help," she pushes door open more and reveals Chris Argent and Danny. "Chris thinks he knows what we're up against. Danny can track Peter's phone." She squares her shoulders and stares at Stiles. "I am your friend."

"Lydia." Stiles swallows and walks towards her.

"I don't feel the need to scream so they want-" she glances at Chris and he nods once. "-_Need_ Peter alive."  
  
"They?" Derek says.

"Witches." Chris replies. "Probably a coven."

Stiles ignores the flurry of activity around him as Danny sets up his computer, getting Peter's number from Malia. Scott and Chris are talking quietly over the map. Derek is on the phone to Braeden and Kira to her mother. "Lyds," Stiles doesn't know what to say first. 'I'm sorry' seems too trite and she was in the wrong too. "Thank you."

Lydia steps towards him and pulls him into a tight hug. "I am your friend and you are mine. I respect you and I respect your decisions. I'm sorry about what I did and how I acted."

"I am too." He holds her tight, too tight.

"We'll get him back, Stiles." Lydia whispers fiercely into his shoulder. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all of you readers, I love the kudos and the comments so thank you all <3
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/), as always


End file.
